russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Riva Quenery Loves to Dance in ‘Hey it's Fans Day!’
February 12, 2016 The first-ever Dancing with the Stars season 1 grand winner Riva Quenery loves to dancing for Valentine treat this Sunday (February 14) on Hey it's Fans Day! as she welcomes the center stage for her dance. Celebration romantic continues as Hey it's Fans Day! throws a special Love Traingle for Hey it's Fans Day! Singing Superstars are Joshua Cadelina, Shanne Velasco, Cayleen Villamor, Christian Sy and Maegan Bascug. Falling in love for the feel-good concert treat from Marlo Mortel and the Asia's Pop Princess Janella Salvador, the very own Secarats teen boy band Hype 5ive in Full Fanatic, and the birthday girl Sarah Ortega in a pretty party. Meanwhile, another string of feel-good performances will definitely fill the month of love with the ‘kilig vibes’ musical number by the YouTube sensation Donnalyn Bartolome, Roel Manlangit and a grand welcome for the newest Kapinoy, Gerald Santos. The stars of Glory Jane are The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza, Rico dela Paz and Francis Magundayao also treat in TV viewers with a heart-felt production number. Also, throwback treat in the dance craze Aaron Carter's hit Crush On You in Team Secarats led by Cherryz, Justin Ward, Francis, Hiro Volante, Keith Cruz, Patrisha Samson, Aries Ace Espanola, Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan, Stephanie Bangcot, Miguel David, Sarah Ortega and Aaron Rosario. Get ready for an all-out dancing love with Hey it's Fans Day! SuperSayaw led by Dominic Roque, Coleen Garcia, Michelle Vito, BJ Forbes, Elisse Joson, Claudia Barretto, Renz Valerio, Ysabel Ortega and Kobe Paras. James Reid and Young JV continue to feel good the local musical treat for Valentines day in Hey it's Fans Day! Homegrown Rhythms featuring Lara Maigue. Also watch out for Josh Padilla and Gabbi Garcia as they pull off the cheerful and fun-filled Hey it's Fans Day! Karaokekada with the newest challenger, Sue Ramirez. Hey it's Fans Day!, every Sunday at 11:30am on IBC-13. For viewers who want to purchase Hey it's Fans Day! official merchandise, visit the IBC Store located at the ground floor of Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman Quezon City, or order these and other IBC products at IBCstore.shopinas.com and MyRegalo.com. Meanwhile, viewers may also catch up on full episodes and past episodes of Hey it's Fans Day! through IBC Mobile. Visit heyitsfansday.ibc.com.ph to hang-out live with stars at Hey it's Fans Day!. Also join the fun at Hey it's Fans Day!′s official social networking accounts at Facebook.com/heyitsfansday and Twitter.com/heyitsfansday, and know the latest happenings in Hey it's Fans Day! by tweeting the hashtag #HeyItsFansDayFebEver. 'Opening Number of ''Hey it's Fans Day! (February 14, 2016) : Opening: Carleen Sky Aclan, Francyss "Kiko" Abuan and Harvey Bautista : Streetboys : Universal Motion Dancers : Young JV (Dynamite by Taio Cruz) : Gabbi Garcia and Josh Padilla (Licky Licky by Crispy) : Roel Manlangit (I Need to Know by Marc Anthony) : Janella Salvador (sing for Live for the Night by Krewella) : Cherryz Mendoza (sing for On the Floor by Jennifer Lopez feat. Pitbul) with Rico dela Paz (dance) : Rico dance with Riva Quenery (dance for Goin' In by Jennifer Lopez feat. Flo Rida) :Up next: Hey it's Fans Day! Singing Superstars (sa pagbabalik ng Hey it's Fans Day!) :Commercial break :Bret Jackson, Janella Salvador, Josh Padilla and Donnalyn Bartolome :Kung Pwede Lang - Eurika (love song) :Sexy Ass by Serebro (dance) :When I Think of You - Janet Jackson (dance) :Cartada Dies - Rico J. Puno :2 Times - Ann Lee (dance) :'''The best of Bosson hits :Baby Don't Cry - Bosson (eurodance) (1997) :I Don't Wanna Say Goodbye - Bosson (dance-pop, R&B) (2002) :All Because of You - Bosson (dance) (2002) :Over the Mountains - Bosson (ballad) (2002) :We Live - Bosson (dance) (1999) 'Profile Host of ''Hey it's Fans Day! '''JAMES REID :Dubbed as the Pop Heartthrob, he is one of the main hosts of the Sunday noontime youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! alongside Young JV and Janella Salvador. Hey it's Fans Day! challenged its rival show, the variety show ASAP of ABS-CBN and the comedy variety show Sunday PinaSaya of GMA. YOUNG JV :Dubbed as the R&B-Pop Heartthrob, he headlined with James Reid and Janella Salvador in the Sunday noontime youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day!. JANELLA SALVADOR :Dubbed as the Asia's Pop Princess, she landed as the host and performer of the Sunday noontime youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day!. alongside James Reid and Young JV. CHERRYZ MENDOZA :Cherry Rose "Cherryz" Mendoza was born in March 21, 2001. Her mother is Marigeane Talon Mendoza, her father Ronald Mendoza and her sister Claudine Nucole Talon Mendoza. :She debuted in the hit series Only Me and You (2014) and her TV host and performer in the youth-oriented variety show TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) on PTV-4 as a freelancer. Mendoza began working with television network IBC 13 in 2015. She appeared in projects such such as Hey it's Fans Day! (2015-present), Forever Barkada (2015-2016), and starred in Glory Jane (2016), The Michelle Ann Bonzo Story (2016), Have You Ever Been in Love? (2017), To Love Again (2017-2018) and One Hello (2018). :In 2014, Mendoza has started a singing career at the age of 12 and known for singing theme songs of IBC-13, including Tasya Fantasya and Anna Luna. In the same year, Mendoza has signed with Secarats Talent Management Services as a pioneer artist and premier talent, when she was 12 years old and she given the title of the Mall Princess. In the meantime, Mendoza scored her supporting role when she played Michelle Santiago in the primetime teleserye Only Me and You, featuring Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz. She originally auditioned for the role and gave her a chance to team up with Rico dela Paz. :After one year, she transterred to PTV-4 at age thirteen as a freelancer by hosting and perform in the defunct afternoon youth-oriented musical variety show TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) along with Justin Ward, together with the Secarats artists and talents. :However, on July 13, 2015, it was confirmed that Cherryz left PTV-4 and went back to IBC-13 as part of her very own contract where she still managed by Secarats. Mendoza became popular made her first appearance at Hey it's Fans Day! (2015–present) on August 16 as she became a regular host and performer. Mendoza got her second project and her big break as she made her breakthrough role in the teen-oriented drama Forever Barkada (2015–2016) with Rico dela Paz, Paulo Angeles, Kira Balinger, Yna Uy, Donny Pangilinan, Kobe Paras and Kyline Alcantara. She gave her a chance to reunite with Rico after 5-month break and recalled by their fans as 'CheRico'. Mendoza appeared in RDL Teens Cologne advertisement, and also garnered awards such as 7th PMPC Star Awards for Music for Best New Female Recording Artist of the Year. :The last episode of Forever Barkada aired on January 17, 2016. The same month, after Forever Barkada was cancelled, Mendoza was cast in her first main lead role in IBC and Secarats-produced curriculum-based drama Glory Jane, the Philippine adaptation of 2011 Korean drama as Jane, a happy and determined young girl who became a high school teenager. :In July 2016, the actress signed a multi-picture deal contract with IBC Films and established Secarats Films. :She starred in her film debut The Michelle Ann Bonzo Story (2016) which was chosen to be a part of the Metro Manila Film Festival, and became a top grosser in the festival's box office. :Mendoza released her another album titled Fall in Love on March 28, 2017. The album's lead single, Ikaw Lang Ako, premiered on March 20, 2017 and was written by Melchora Mabilog. :In May 2017, Mendoza, with co-star Rico dela Paz, topbilled her first loveteam film from IBC Films and Secarats Films entitled Have You Ever Been in Love?. SOFIA ANDRES :Sofia got her biggest break in 2016 when she played a mermaid tale in IBC fantaserye Syrena, alongside Diego Loyzaga and Tom Taus. The series become a top rater and was critically acclaimed catapulting Sofia to stardoom.